


Child Of Olympus (rewrite)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nico Di Angelo x male!reader, i had this idea at 1 AM don’t judge me, olympus x male!reader, zeus also has favorites, zeus is a hypocrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A rewrite of one of my flopped booksA fading goddess whisks a child into the throne room to be picked up by Hestia. This child is a dangerous, he is constantly at risk of being killed. Zeus does everything to protect him—mainly keeping him a secret from the other gods.
Relationships: percabeth - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue-A Fading Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I wrote a book like this but lost inspiration soooooooo e hot thsi

Prologue  
The Fading Goddess

(M/f/n-mystical female name)

Even if the gods and goddesses are immortal, there is still a way for them to ‘fade’. After their lifeline dissipates, they start to fade. It starts in their legs, up their body, and into their mind. 

A goddess walks into the empty throne room. Hestia is tending to the hearth—she is the only god/goddess in the room. Hestia notices the goddess.

“m/f/n. What are you doing—oh...” Hestia said softly. By the looks of it, the goddess is near faded. Her legs are almost transparent, and her eyes are dull and lifeless. Hestia notices and hastily springs up. The faded one watches as Hestia approaches her. The hearth goddess holds her hands out, and m/f/n gives her the child she’s holding. 

He’s gorgeous, sleeping soundly. Golden blonde hair cascades into his eyes, pale-ish skin with freckles dotting all over. Hestia moves his bangs out of his face. She looks up.

“How old is she?” Asked the goddess. 

“2” the other answered. Hestia nodded.

“I have...one wish.” The faded goddess said sadly.

“I want him to be able to survive. But I fear his is in constant danger. He is a child of the big three, I feel that one of the other two will try and harm him. Please...keep him safe Hestia.” She said glumly. Hestia nodded.

“I swear on the River Styx.” Hestia said. Thunder boomed and the hearth grew brighter.

“I hold you to that oath.” She said, and Hestia turned as the other goddess began to walk away. As Hestia turned around again, she was gone.


	2. Zeus Meets His Spawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus meets his child. Hestia manages to make Zeus hate her. This child will be the downfall of zeus’s impulsive charcter.

Chapter 1  
Zeus Meets his spawn

Hestia calmly asks for Zeus to enter the throne room. A few minutes later Zeus himself strides in, Hera trailing behind him. They sit at their thrones, and look around. Zeus meets Hestia eyes. The meeting is adjourned.

“Hestia...”

“Lord Zeus, a faded goddess had brought this to me.” She said, walking forward ever so delicately, holding out the child. Zeus looked at it. His eyes sparkled.

“I have swore on the River Styx to keep him safe.” Hestia said.

“You promised?!” He yelled angrily. Hestia didn’t even flinch.

“Yes, Zeus! He is your child!” She states. As the two were bickering, however, the rest of the gods and goddesses watch as the small child crawls his way to Zeus throne. A tug at Zeus’s pant leg stops him mid sentence.

“I will not keep-“ he said, looking down. Zeus looked at the mop of blonde hair there. As the child saw he got Zeus’s attention, he put his hands up in the air and smiled. Zeus sighed and picked the child up. Aphrodite squealed.

“That is positively adorable!” She said. The child giggled and clapped his hands,leaning into Zeus’s touch. He looked down at the child’s piercing blue gaze.

“I-“ he said. 

“Hestia...”

“I dislike you.” He said, smiling at the child.

“His name is Nathan.” Hestia said.


End file.
